


Love of a Kind

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drama Llama Harry Hart, Eggsy doesn't care, Harry has a past, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, dramatic speeches, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: It's the night before Harry and Eggsy's wedding and Harry is drinking with his best mate Merlin. And drinking.  And deciding to call it all off.Merlin steps in.Eggsy sets Harry straight...or at least on the right track.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 43
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from other things I've written. I had in my mind for a while to write some sort of melodramatic fit for Harry to throw regarding a reason he couldn't marry Eggsy. And then I watched an episode of The Crown last night where I found out that Anthony Armstrong-Jones (the first husband of Princess Margaret) was a bit of a bisexual trollop and I LOVED the idea of Harry being that way as well.
> 
> So this happened.

The drunker Harry gets, the less people realize he’s drunk. If they haven’t seen the progression, haven’t been with him since drink #1, it is almost completely unnoticeable. His smile gets lazy at drink three, his body language the slightest bit slovenly by drink four, but by drink six he’s sitting up in his seat, able to have the most spirited discussions about Parliament or Ascot or the horrible color of the American president’s hair.

Harry can thank (or blame) generations of Hart men and their indestructible livers for most of it. He can also thank his own will of steel, and the job requirements that make it absolutely necessary to drink evil masterminds under the table at a moment’s notice. He’s worked hard to cultivate the facade of a functioning alcoholic…and it’s no longer a façade. It’s reality.

The one person who’s able to see through it all is Merlin. Even Eggsy still believes that Harry’s completely sober after he’s decimated the better part of a bottle. But Merlin…Merlin’s seen too much. Heard too much. Observed far too much. He’s seen Harry at his best, and at his absolutely worst.

Which is why Harry’s genuinely surprised that Merlin doesn’t see it now.

They’ve emptied a few bottles, eaten an appropriate amount of food to sop up that alcohol so they don’t do something ridiculous, such as prank call the PM, and are now sitting in Harry’s living room, staring into the fireplace. “You are my best friend,” Harry informs Merlin. 

“I figured as much, or I would nae be sitting here alone with ye in your tiny house. It’s not like ye have anyone else to spend your stag night with.” Merlin allows his head to roll to the side, just enough to bring Harry into focus. “And I am honored to be the one here with ye.”

“I need you to do something for me.”

“Tonight I am feeling generous enough to say yes to just about anything,” Merlin says with a shark’s grin. Merlin is almost as good as Harry when it comes to holding his liquor. Harry secretly thinks that it’s because of the wall around Merlin’s heart. With his job he cannot afford to feel sorrow or pain or panic, so there’s a wall. The wall has more than likely slowly morphed over time to also protect his liver and other important organs.

“I hoped you’d say that.” Harry stands up, straightens his waistcoat (a gentleman does not get properly sloshed in his suit jacket) and goes to a safe behind a bookshelf. He comes out with documents. “I need you to destroy these.” He hands the papers to Merlin.

“We are currently looking at a roaring fire, Harry.” Merlin takes the documents.

“I need you to do it. I…I cannot.” 

“Very well.” Merlin flips through the papers, slowly sitting up from his slouched position as he does so. “These are…this is the marriage license. And the documents changing your names to Unwin-Hart.”

“I am aware.”

“I…Harry, you’re getting married tomorrow.”

“No, I’m not.”

“I…you’re that drunk? Normally you get smarter the more you drink, but this…” Merlin glances at the clock. “In exactly one hundred and six minutes it will be the twenty-first. Your wedding day.”

“I know what day it is, but I will not be getting married.” He goes to the desk and opens a drawer. “I’ve explained everything to Eggsy in this letter.” He taps an envelope on his hip.

“Harry…are ye mad? What’s going on?” Merlin demands.

“What’s going on is that I’ve been an absolute fool. A blind…old…fool.” Harry drops onto a chair. “I was being completely unrealistic, living in some sort of fantasy world where good saves the day, and beautiful boys with sparkling green eyes, pink lips, and thighs of granite are perfectly willing to live happily ever after with the man of their dreams. A man of worth, of value. A respectable man of honor.”

“That is nae a fantasy world, Harry. That is your reality.”

“No.” Harry shakes his head sadly. “I’ve been thinking about this for days now. It cannot happen. I won’t do that to Eggsy.”

“He’s been planning for months. Your fridge is full of dainty little cupcakes with blue and green icing. His sister has ribbons and bows on anything that will stand still in that garden of yours. He’s been walking around HQ practicing his vows.”

“He is lovely, but not exactly bright. He thinks I’m the knight in shining armor. And my armor is as far from shining as it can possibly get.” Harry runs a hand over his face. “If he knew the things I’ve done, Merlin…it would crush him.”

“He’s met ye, Harry. He knows what ye have done in the name of Kingsman. He’s done the same things, if ye care to think about it.”

“I know. I’m not talking about Kingsman.”

“Is this because of the age difference?” Merlin asks skeptically. “You tend to ramble on about it after a few drinks. I thought you’d come to an understanding about it.”

“That is still an issue, true,” Harry says. “I cannot understand what he thinks he’s getting in me. I’m a decent catch now. I will not deny that I cut a fine form when I’m dressed to the nines. I’m in good physical shape, dressed or naked. He has nothing to be ashamed of when seen with me on the street. In ten years, or even five, however…that can all change. He refuses to see that far. I see it on a daily basis, with every new hair, every new wrinkle.” Harry sighs, gets up, and pours himself one last drink. Just one. “I’m talking about in my personal life. He knows I’ve had lovers before him and he understands. He respects the fact that I was having sex long before he was born.”

“But…”

“He doesn’t know the kind of sex…or how much. He’s never asked for a number, and for that I am eternally grateful, because I could not give him a number and honestly know it was correct. So many lovers…so many one-night stands and weekends of ecstasy. Parties that ended in a stranger’s bed. Parties that started in a stranger’s bed. I spent a week at the ancestral home of my childhood best friend and his wife, the three of us rarely leaving the bedroom. I allowed a woman and her twin sister to tie me to their bed and have their way with me for hours. I seduced my mother’s favorite seamstress in the fitting room of her shop, and allowed the man in charge of our gardens to bugger me in the tool shed.”

“Christ, Harry,” Merlin whispers.

“See? You, who has never judged me for anything, is judging me now. Imagine what…imagine what that blessed boy would think if I sat in front of him and told him everything I told you. He already feels he is unworthy of me. He feels as if he is not enough simply because of his upbringing. If he knew about the number of people I’ve bedded…he would constantly worry about living up to it all.” Harry sighs and begins to pace. “I never lived for the future…it was always living for the now. I never thought in a million years that I’d find someone to settle down with, who would capture my heart and mind so completely that I would never think to look anywhere else. Eggsy Unwin is that person. He has utterly bewitched me, and I have gladly fallen under his spell. I would never do anything to hurt him if I could help it, but for him to know how I lived, how I allowed my body to be so rashly given and used…he wouldn’t understand. It would change his perception of me, and I doubt he would wish to be tied to me for the rest of my life.”

“I am nae judging ye, Harry,” Merlin says almost sadly. “Do ye nae know me by now? I would never judge ye for your past behaviors, especially when ye were doing nothing to harm anyone…although I’m sure ye left some broken hearts behind.”

“I had regular lovers but promised them nothing,” Harry says faintly. “Not the behavior of a gentleman.”

“If they knew that from the start…”

“They did.”

“If I sounded judgmental I apologize. I was just in a bit of shock. Ye have never mentioned any of this to me.”

“Do you really think my sluttish behavior is something I wish to advertise, even to my dearest friend?” Harry says with a smile. He yawns and flops onto the sofa next to Merlin. “I appreciate your open mind, Merlin. It has always been one of your best attributes.”

“And now I know why ye tried so hard that one evening early in our friendship. Ye wished to add me to that list,” Merlin teases lightly.

“No. I wished to feel these hands on my body.” Harry takes Merlin’s palm and kisses it. “I wished for that brilliant mind with its laser focus to be focused solely on me. I wished to take apart that self-control piece by piece.”

“Fuck, Harry…I see why so many people said yes.” Merlin gives Harry’s cheek a fond pat.

“I’m glad you said no. I’ve been glad for decades, because if we became lovers we never could have become friends…and I needed you as a friend more than I ever needed you as a lover.” Harry closes his eyes and a tear slides down his cheek. “Eggsy Unwin is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. His heart is pure, his soul is blinding, I…he is everything good in the world. And everything I don’t deserve.”

“Harry.” Harry opens his eyes to find Merlin glaring at him. “Ye are not the devil incarnate, although when ye were an agent I thought you might have been from Hell itself. Ye are a man who took pleasure where he could find it. Tell me…if anyone in the world, anyone ye fucked in the past or now find attractive…showed up here tonight, would ye let them in? Would ye follow them up the stairs and take them into your bed?”

“No. Of course not.”

“Why?”

“WHY?” Now it’s Harry’s turn to glare. “Because I love Eggsy. Because everything I have is his. It has been since I untied him from those bloody train tracks. It has been since the night in my home where I had to all but tie myself to my bed to keep from going down the hall and ravaging him.”

“Let the past go, Harry.”

“I can’t do this with the knowledge that he would hate me if I told him. And DON’T say I shouldn’t tell him, because this isn’t the kind of thing I should keep from him. I know it hasn’t affected my health…I’ve always been tested regularly as soon as it became a thing. I just…I can’t sit in front of him, look into his eyes, and tell him that the body he loves has been so horribly used. That I have used others in return, taken their bodies for my own pleasure without looking back. I know I’m no virgin, but this…” Harry shakes his head.

“So instead of that, you’ll take the coward’s way out and give him this?” Merlin swipes the envelope from Harry’s slack hand. “Imagine the look in his eyes when he reads this…this epistolary drivel that will only serve to break his heart.”

“Give me that!” Harry reaches for the letter but Merlin is fast. The envelope goes flying into the fire and Harry can only groan as it disintegrates into ashes.

“Quit being such a selfish prick, Harry. The boy loves ye. You love him. You’re marrying him tomorrow. I know ye worship the ground he works on, that ye think rainbows and unicorns fly out of his perfect arse. But he’s a human being, and he’s got a will of iron. He’s stronger than ye think. He also thinks the world revolves around your peacocking self, and will forgive ye for pretty much anything...especially for something that happened years before he came along.”

“I can’t marry him,” Harry says morosely.

“Oh, bloody hell.” Merlin studies him intently. “You’re drunker than I thought. Christ, I HATE the way you can hide it.” He stands up. “Ye can just sit here and wallow in your own ridiculous misery. I’m getting a snack.”

“Eat whatever you want, of course.” Harry waves in the direction of the kitchen. “I don’t care.”

“Ridiculous dramatic fool,” Merlin says with a scowl.

Harry closes his eyes. Merlin is wrong. How could someone like Eggsy…sweet beautiful darling Eggsy…understand what Harry has done? How could he forgive Harry for the lovers, the orgies, the passionate nights that Harry can’t even remember? Eggsy deserves someone as good as he is. 

Eggsy deserves everything.

“Harry. Harry. Babe, wake up.” 

A hand gently shakes his shoulder and Harry yawns, opening his eyes. He’s still on his sofa, Merlin nowhere to be seen. “Eggsy? What are you doing here?”

“Merlin called me. Said we needed to talk.” Eggsy perches on the sofa next to Harry, one leg drawn up him. He’s clad in trakkies and a black vest and looks at least five years younger. He glances at the clock. “Got an hour before I need to leave…can’t have you seeing me before the wedding.” Eggsy’s entire face lights up as he says the words. “Because in an hour it’s our wedding day.”

“But…Merlin called you?”

“Yeah. Said you was having some sort of cold feet…that you were gonna run away and tell me in a letter?” Eggsy scrunches up his nose. “And he said you wanted him to destroy these?” He waves the other papers in the air. 

“Eggsy…”

“Now, if it was anyone else I woulda thought they was taking the piss, because I know you’d never do something like that to me. But it’s Merlin, and he don’t make jokes like that, and he don’t take matters of the heart anything but serious, so…I came over.” He runs his fingers over the words on the marriage license. “What’s going on, Harry?”

“My dear boy.” Harry sits up and clears his throat. The room is a bit fuzzy, and Eggsy is a bit blurry around the edges. Apparently the strength of the Hart liver starts to fade after a certain age. “My dearest darling Eggsy. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

“You are the world to me…you deserve everything beautiful and wonderful. You are such a gorgeous person inside and out…and I do not deserve someone like you.”

“Harry, we’ve had this conversation before. You say I’m really great, you say you’re old and worn and whatever, and I kiss you until you shut up.” Eggsy’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“This isn’t the same. I have a past…a past I’m not quite proud of.” Merlin’s right. Harry can’t just write a letter and send Eggsy away. That’s the same as treating him like one of his past lovers…using him for whatever he can get and then tossing him away. 

“We both got pasts, Harry. We both done things we regret.”

“This isn’t quite the same.” Harry touches Eggsy’s face. “I’m not the honorable knight you think I am.”

Eggsy leans into the touch and then burst out laughing. “Fuck, Harry, you really think that’s how I see you? Just cuz you see me as the pretty princess in the tower don’t mean I see you as some sort of untarnished knight on a white horse or whatever.”

“I am quite aware of your ability to take care of yourself,” Harry says stiffly.

“No, I just…you treat me like some sort of angel. Which I love, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve seen things. I’ve done things. I ain’t no angel.”

“My romantic life before you was quite…sordid,” Harry finally admits in a small voice. “I’ve had multiple partners…in quantity as well as situation. People I knew, people I didn’t. In ballrooms and boudoirs and barns. I’ve taken my pleasure without always worrying about giving pleasure. I’ve been a master and a slave. And I enjoyed every minute of it.” Harry studies his hands. “I’ve made a great deal of fuss about being older and more mature. TOO old and TOO mature for you. But this behavior…you deserve someone who isn’t tarnished in such a manner.”

A soft hand tilts his face up. “Harry,” Eggsy says, his green eyes sad. “You know I weren’t a virgin when I met you. I jacked my first cock when I was fifteen, with another bloke behind a store. I sucked my first dick when I was seventeen…a guy who insisted he was straight but had no problems shoving it in my mouth whenever I hit my knees. Fucked a guy for the first time at age twenty, got fucked for the first time a month later…and earned twenty quid for it.”

“Eggsy, this isn’t the same.”

“I liked it. All of it. Maybe not the straight guy, cuz he was a horse’s arse. But I had my share of sordid escapades. Maybe not in boudoirs or whatever. I knew I couldn’t never have a boyfriend. Not in my neck of the woods. So I got my moments of intimacy, my bits of love, in the backs of cars or up against a wall. For however long it took the bloke, I was all he thought about. And then I met you.” Eggsy gets a dreamy smile on his face. “Sex with you was like nothing I ever dreamed of, because after all the sucking and fucking and touching…you was still there. You didn’t get up and run away. You held me. You kissed me. You told me I was beautiful, and that was AFTER you got what you wanted. You said I was amazing. You said I was everything you ever wanted. YOU. A bloke like you. Posh and handsome and experienced. I was enough for YOU, which meant I was enough for anyone, whether it be in the bedroom or out on a mission. You made me feel like I had value.”

“Eggsy, I never knew…”

“I don’t give a fuck who you stuck your dick into. Don’t care if it was Princess Anne or the bloke who sells you the newspaper in the morning. I care where you stick it now. If you really don’t want to marry me because of ME, because of something I’ve done? I get that, and I will gladly talk it over with you. But this is bullshit and you’re gonna shut the fuck up about it right now.” Eggsy leans in until their noses are touching. “Because I fucking love the shit outta you, Harry Hart, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I really do not deserve you,” Harry whispers. Eggsy smiles and moves in until his lips brush over Harry’s as he speaks.

“Marry me?”

“Yes,” Harry murmurs, and Eggsy’s lips are on his. They snog on the sofa for a long moment before Harry finally remembers something. “Merlin?”

“In the kitchen stuffing his face. Guess drinking makes him hungry.” Eggsy climbs onto Harry’s lap and tucks his head into Harry’s neck. “Gotta leave in a mo…wanna get to bed even though I’m too excited to sleep.”

“I think you are the mature one between us, my boy.”

“Duh, course I am,” Eggsy says into Harry’s throat, and Harry rewards him with a pinch to the bum. 

“Perhaps I shouldn’t drink so much,” Harry says for the first time in his entire life.

Eggsy pulls back. “Don’t worry. You got me now…I’ll keep you on the straight and narrow.” He gives Harry a cheeky wink. “Or at least the narrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff...

“Harry.”

An incessant knocking on the bedroom door pulls Harry from his slumber. “Eggsy.”

“Harry, get up.”

“Eggsy, darling, would you be so kind?” Harry mumbles into his pillow.

“Harry, ye idiotic bastard, will ye get out of bed?”

“Merlin?” Harry runs a hand over the other side of the bed and finds it empty. He slowly sits up, yawns, and rubs at his crusted eyes. His mouth is dry, his head is pounding ever-so-slightly, and he’s alone in bed with Merlin banging on his door. That’s right. It’s today.

He gets out of bed, wincing as his joints pop and crack. He opens the door and glares at his best friend. “MUST you be so loud?” He rolls his eyes at Merlin’s striped pajama bottoms and sleeveless vest.

“Aye, when quiet doesn’t work and I’ve been knocking on your door for fifteen fucking minutes, I eventually MUST get loud,” Merlin says, glaring right back. “Is that what you greet Eggsy with each morning? It must be love if he’s willing to settle for a lifetime of THAT.” Merlin looks down at Harry’s half-erect cock.

“I assure you he’s quite pleased when I greet him with this.” Unashamed of his naked state, Harry ambles over to his wardrobe and gets his dressing gown. He pulls it on and quickly ties the belt. “Better?”

“Immensely. I suppose you and he had a bit of a romp before he left last night?”

“No. I saw him off and then I put myself to bed. I didn’t want to interrupt your drunken buffet in the kitchen.” Harry sits at the edge of the bed.

“Speaking of food…” Merlin leans back into the hall and stands up with a tray.

“Why, Merlin!” Harry is touched.

“I figure even though ye are acting as if ye haven’t had a drop of spirits in twenty years, your stomach probably will remember last night all too well. So tea, toast, and scrambled eggs with salt and pepper.”

“You remembered.” Harry is touched again. He takes the tray and pats the bed. “Please sit.”

“I’ve been through too many ‘day afters’ with you to count, Harry. Of course I remembered.” Merlin sits down. “So did the lad talk ye down from your dramatic ledge?”

“He did,” Harry sighs. “I have no clue what I’ve done to deserve him, Merlin.” 

“I’ve wondered that myself more than once,” Merlin replies. He takes the second cup of tea from the tray and sips at it. 

“Thank you,” Harry says quietly. “Thank you, Merlin, for not listening to me when I told you to burn those papers. Thank you for calling Eggsy.”

“I’ve spent the last twenty plus years taking care of ye, seeing what ye need in the field before ye need it. Why should the real world be so different?” Merlin replies with a snort. He then gives Harry a kind smile. “Ye deserve all the happiness in the world, Harry…I was nae about to let your ridiculous thoughts about your past to get in the way of your happily ever after.”

“All this time and I’m just now finding out you’re a secret romantic,” Harry says.

Merlin blushes. “I’m no such thing. I just refused to deal with the aftermath from your fiancé if I let you go through with it.” Harry simply reaches over and squeezes Merlin’s shoulder. “Now…I am to have ye to the church by ten, which gives ye exactly eighty-three minutes to get yourself cleaned up and prepare everything ye need to bring along. I will go downstairs and make sure the house is ready for its guests later.”

“We didn’t make too much of a mess last night,” Harry points out, eating some eggs.

“Aye, but Eggsy’s mother has eyes like a hawk. I wonder if she’s related to Percival somehow.” Merlin gets up. “Oh…this was on the floor by the front door this morning.” He hands Harry a small package.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know, Harry, obviously.” Merlin sighs. “Only one other person has the ability to get in here, so I’d say it’s something from Eggsy. Open it, but PLEASE get a move on. I like my dick exactly where it is…I don’t need your husband-to-be cutting it off if I dinnae have ye to the church on time.” He leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Harry frowns and looks at the package. There is one word, ‘HARRY’, in block letters that could have been written by just about anyone. The package is small, the size of a deck of cards. He turns it around in his hands. Soft. Pliable. He finally opens the envelope and reaches in. He’s surprised when smooth fabric runs over his fingers. He pulls out a black and pink lady’s garter. Attached to the garter is a note.

Wear this for me today, Harry. I’ll know if you don’t. About time we find out just how open-minded you really are, after all you said last night. See you at the church; I’ll be the one in front with hearts in his eyes when he sees you at the altar. Love, E.

Harry and Merlin arrive at the church only seven minutes behind schedule, with Merlin declaring he considers this a personal victory. Harry looks up and smiles. It’s a beautiful grey stone building, built in the seventeenth century. It is no longer used as a house of worship but instead as a location for weddings and civil ceremonies. He and Eggsy had fallen in love with it as soon as they laid eyes on it. Roxy is waiting at the side door to direct them to their dressing room. “It’s down the hall to your left,” she says.

“You look stunning, my dear,” Harry says.

“Ye are quite lovely, Lancelot,” Merlin adds.

Roxy grins and adjusts the sleeves of her peacock blue dress. “Thank you, Arthur…Merlin.”

Merlin urges Harry on down the hall, not stopping until he has the door firmly locked behind them. “Now…get yourself into your suit.”

“Merlin, I don’t understand what…”

“I know you. Ye will have some sort of meltdown somewhere between your socks and your waistcoat, and I want to give time for that.”

“I will do no such thing,” Harry snaps. “YOU get dressed.”

“I will.” Merlin hangs up the garment bag he’s carrying and unzips it.

Harry decides to ignore his arrogant best friend and starts getting ready. He opens his own bag and the accompanying smaller bag, arranging everything neatly before him. It seems rather strange to strip all the way down in a church but there was NO way he was going to get wrinkled in the car. He wants everything perfect from the inside out. New pants, new socks. He’d debated on sock garters, but it’s his wedding night. He will NOT be putting anything like that in the way of getting naked with his new husband. He slowly reaches into the bag and pulls out the lace and satin garter, glancing at Merlin over his shoulder. Merlin’s busy adjusting his kilt and fastening buckles and is paying absolutely no attention to Harry. Harry quickly slides the bit of fabric over his toes, then his ankle, up over his knee, and finishes at his lower thigh. He hopes it doesn’t show through his trousers. He doubts it; Eggsy would never do that to him, not on his wedding day.

He carefully dons the gorgeous black trousers, crisp white shirt, and olive waistcoat. He’d wanted this waistcoat the moment he saw the fabric, and there are flecks of the same green in his tie. Eggsy had protested, stating Harry should wear something more traditional. Harry informed him that he wanted a part of Eggsy on his person when they married, and this was as close as he could get to the green of Eggsy’s eyes. Eggsy had swooned, kissed him, and that was the end of the discussion. Harry goes to stand in front of the mirror as he dons his gorgeous onyx and gold cufflinks, a wedding gift from Eggsy himself. The waistcoat slims him, and his legs do look halfway decent in the perfectly cut trousers. He turns from left to right; no, he can’t see the outline of the garter, although he is VERY aware of its existence. He buttons the top of the shirt in preparation for the tie, noticing the way the skin at his neck wiggles a bit.

“I look like a turkey,” he says out loud.

“What?” Merlin calls from across the room.

“My neck. This is absolutely embarrassing…why did I never notice it before?” Harry taps his throat with his fingers, just to watch the skin jiggle.

“True…ye look in the mirror often enough.” Merlin wanders over to see what Harry’s looking at. “They’re called wattles on a turkey.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Harry sighs dejectedly. “What in the world is that boy thinking? I am absolutely decrepit. Two steps from the grave.”

“And the meltdown begins. I called it wrong…came after the waistcoat,” Merlin muses. 

“And there is more grey. Good God,” Harry gasps, turning so the light catches his hair. He then raises his hands in front of his eyes palms down. “These are the hands of an elderly man.”

“Sweet Jesus.” Merlin actually snaps his fingers directly in front of Harry’s face. “Stop. Now. I forbid ye to spiral any further. You are perfect for Eggsy. He is perfect for you.” Merlin actually takes Harry’s face in his hands. “I will repeat. YOU ARE PERFECT FOR EGGSY. It doesn’t matter about wattles or wrinkles or grey hair. He loves ye. He loves ye now and he will love ye when ye can no longer wipe your own arse. Shut up and finish getting ready, ye ridiculous old fool.” Merlin kisses him hard on the mouth.

Harry gapes at him. “I…uh…thank you, Merlin.”

“Ye are Arthur. Ye command the greatest association of spies in the world, and each and every one would die for ye. Ye are respected, ye are admired. And that boy doesn’t love ye for ANY of that.” Merlin moves back to stand behind Harry, studying their reflections in the mirror. “He loves you for your heart, your passion, your soul. And that, my friend, is all that matters.”

“You’re quite right, of course.” Harry draws a deep breath. He reaches for his jacket and pulls a piece of paper from the inside pocket. His vows. He unfolds them and reads them, realizing they sound like pompous drivel, written for the assembly of friends and family. NOT for Eggsy. He goes to his bag and pulls out a pen. “Merlin, what is your favorite love song?”

Harry and Merlin stand at the back of the church and Harry’s eyes wander over the backs of both strange and familiar heads. Not for the first time, he’s glad his parents are both dead. They wouldn’t approve. They’d barely approved of him in the first place, and then when he’d fervently refused to marry who they wanted (namely any eligible female) and come clean about his sexuality, any chance of approval went out the window. Eggsy would have insisted he invite them; the idea of family ran strongly through his veins, and he couldn’t possibly imagine a world where someone didn’t love and adore his Harry. They would have come, if only out of spite, and they would have hurt his boy in some discreet way. Yes, it was good they were dead. For a multitude of reasons.

“I need a drink,” Harry says faintly. “Because when he doesn’t show up I’d rather not remember it later.”

“I saw Michelle and Daisy floating about outside,” Merlin informs him. “If they’re here, HE’S here. Relax.”

“If you say so.”

“Of course I say so, and ye should obey me.” Merlin checks an actual pocket watch. “Time for me to go.”

“Merlin, I can’t. He’s making a mistake. He’ll hate me. I’ll only ruin him,” Harry says helplessly.

“Enough, agent,” Merlin barks in a whisper. “Ye know the parameters of the mission. Ye wait until your puppy of a fiancé shows up on the other aisle and ye walk up front together, where Jamal and I will be waiting. Ye will stand there, say what ye are supposed to say, recite your vows, slide a ring onto his finger, and then snog him as if your life depended on it. Understood?”

“Yes, Merlin,” Harry answers automatically, trained to obey that voice without question.

“Good.” Merlin hugs him. “I love ye, Harry. You deserve today. Remember that.” He squeezes Harry’s biceps and confidently strides to the front of the church as Eggsy’s best mate Jamal does the same on the other side.

“Fuck,” Harry whispers, and then winces as he looks around the church. “Sorry,” he apologizes to no one in particular.

The organ starts to play a particularly beautiful piece and he looks toward the door on the other side of the church. It opens and there is Eggsy, looking absolutely stunning in a beautiful charcoal-grey suit. His hair is perfectly styled, his cheeks are pink, and his eyes immediately go to Harry. A tiny smile graces his face, and Harry honestly thinks he’s never seen Eggsy look so handsome. His eyes never leave Harry, sweeping over every inch of him until Harry’s actually blushing. But he understands. He doesn’t take his eyes from Eggsy as they start to walk up the side aisles of the church, thankful that there’s nothing he needs to maneuver around. He feels like he could die at this very moment and it would be all right, because the last thing he’d ever see would be the vision striding up the opposite aisle.

They meet in the middle, standing together in the gap between Merlin and Jamal. “Christ, Harry, you about gave me a heart attack standing there,” Eggsy whispers. “Never seen you look like this.” His eyes meaningfully glance down to Harry’s thighs, and suddenly the garter feels like it’s burning Harry’s skin.

“You take my breath away, darling,” Harry murmurs back and Eggsy dips his head bashfully.

The officiant, a lovely man named David, smiles at them both. He’s a few years younger than Harry and absolutely charming. Eggsy threatened to marry David more than once if Harry didn’t toe the line in planning the wedding, and Harry absolutely understood why. Now David smiles at the group behind them, holds out his hands and says, “Welcome to you all. We are here today to witness the marriage of two men deeply in love…Harry and Eggsy.”

(Eggsy had asked if they should use his real first name, since it was a ‘proper ceremony and all.’ Harry replied by asking if he really wanted to hear David continuously say some form of ‘Harry and Gary’ throughout the ceremony. Eggsy winced and said no, he supposed Eggsy would be fine.)

Harry looks back at Eggsy and suddenly David’s voice becomes a simple buzzing in his ears. All he can see is Eggsy…his shining eyes, his pink cheeks, the lips he keeps licking nervously. Harry can smell Eggsy’s cologne, and it takes everything he can not to pull Eggsy into his arms and kiss him within an inch of his life. Instead he forces himself to glance back at David now and then so he knows when to respond, when to move, when to do what’s required. 

“Harry and Eggsy wish to say their own vows,” David is saying, and Harry snaps to attention. “Eggsy?”

“Shouldn’t Harry go first?” Eggsy says with a blinding grin. “Age before beauty and all that?” The audience chuckles and Harry rolls his eyes. Eggsy takes Harry’s hands in his and the smile slowly fades from his face. “Harry.” He immediately chokes up and brings Harry’s palms up to kiss them as he collects himself. Harry clears his throat and blinks hard. Christ, he won’t live through this. Thank goodness he has a sturdy handkerchief. “My life was headed in a fairly dangerous direction. Think anyone who knows me is aware of that. But you…” Eggsy sighs. “I came out of a police station and there you were, like some sort of angel in sunglasses. I called in a favor and you were it. You got me out of the station, bought me a pint, and set me up with a job at a tailor shop.” It’s the story everyone in Eggsy’s civilian life knows, and it isn’t too far from the truth. “But you did so much more than that. You showed me what respect was like, how you could earn it without having a fancy education, or a silver spoon in your mouth. You thought I had potential – TOLD me I had potential – and that made me want to live up to everything you saw in me. Along the way, while I was trying to earn your respect, I fell in love with you.”

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers, unable to keep silent one moment longer. He hopes that everything he feels is expressed in that one word.

Eggsy smiles and his lips tremble. “You were this amazing figure in my life…handsome, smart, loyal, kind. You looked at me and I was sunk for good. The day you said you loved me as well…that will be burned in my brain for eternity. And now…now here we are. Somehow you found it in you to decide the best thing for you was me, with you, forever. I KNOW it’s the best thing for me, and I promise to love and support you, be your best friend, your lover, anything you need, for the rest of our lives. Sickness, health, all of that. I’m yours, and I’m there for the long haul. Because I love you, Harry Hart.”

“My word.” Harry gets out his handkerchief and dabs at his eyes. “I love you, too,” he has to say. Eggsy giggles a little and pulls out his own handkerchief. “I had vows written. I spent hours coming up with the perfect flowering prose to tell everyone what I think about you, and how much I love you. But then this morning I realized that everything I wrote was rubbish.” Eggsy gives him a questioning look. “Last night I got to thinking, and I came to the conclusion that I wasn’t good enough for you, that you deserved someone better than I. You told me that those thoughts were also rubbish.” The audience laughs. “I know now that you are the only one for me…that you are the only person I want with me when I’m happy, sad, angry, or wallowing in self-pity as I was last night.”

“Always, Harry…be there no matter what,” Eggsy whispers.

“So…if you’ll forgive me.” Harry pulls his notes from his pocket. “Since I rewrote my vows literally ten minutes before the ceremony, I will need to refer to this.” Eggsy shrugs. Harry takes a few deep breaths. “Darling Eggsy, I adore you. You are the root of everything good in my life, and I promise to cherish and love you, support you, care for you, until the day I draw my last breath.” A tear slides from Eggsy’s left eye. “So, I asked Merlin for assistance in writing these. You know what a romantic fool he is.” Eggsy’s eyes widen and he bursts out laughing. Harry hears a snort from behind him. “I asked him for his favorite love song, and he gave me this. I read the lyrics, and realized although they are very American, very Country-Western, they say what’s on my heart better than anything I can put into words.”

“I cannae believe ye are doing this,” Merlin murmurs.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to sing,” Harry says hurriedly. 

“Thank God,” Eggsy says. His eyes are full of merriment and Harry cannot help but smile back.

Harry clears his throat and begins to read. “You may think that I’m talking foolish, you’ve heard that I’m wild and I’m free. You may wonder how I can promise you now, this love that I feel for you always will be. You’re not just time that I’m killing, I’m no longer one of those guys…as I sure as I live, this love that I give is gonna be yours until the day that I die.” Eggsy looks startled and Harry can understand why. These words feel foreign even coming out of his mouth. “I’m gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen. As long as old men sit and talk about the weather, as long as old women sit and talk about old men…if you wonder how long I’ll be faithful, I’ll be happy to tell you again…I’m gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, amen.” Eggsy fails to hold back a sob. “They say that time can play tricks on a memory, make people forget things they knew…well, it’s easy to see it’s happening to me, I’ve already forgotten every man but you.” Harry folds the paper and slides it back into his pocket. “I’m going to love you forever, Eggsy Unwin. Forever and ever.”

“Oh, Harry,” Eggsy sniffles. “Please hurry up, David…I need to kiss him.”

David chuckles, says everything else he needs to say, and finishes with, “Eggsy, you may kiss your husband.”

“Thank Christ.” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms so hard he almost knocks him into Merlin. Harry wraps himself around Eggsy, kissing him as if it’s the last time he’ll ever have the chance to do so.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Harry and Eggsy Unwin-Hart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever and Ever Amen - Randy Travis


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you,” Harry says to the driver as the Bentley pulls up in front of the hotel.

“You’re welcome, sir.” The driver opens his door.

“Unnecessary, we shall manage, thank you.” Harry gets out of the back seat and holds a hand out to Eggsy.

“Also unnecessary,” Eggsy points out, but he takes the offered hand. Once he’s out of the car and it's driving away, he slowly looks up at the building in front of them. “We coulda just gone home, love.”

“On our wedding night? Ridiculous. We have the rest of our lives to sleep there.” Harry takes Eggsy’s left hand, running his thumb over the band he finds there. “Shall we?”

“Unnecessary,” Eggsy repeats, but he follows Harry as he strides up to the front desk still holding Eggsy’s hand.

“Good evening, sir. Welcome to the Rosewood,” the man says.

“Good evening. I have a suite reserved under the last name Unwin-Hart?” This is the first time Harry has said this name in public, and it sends a thrill up his spine.

“Ah, yes, sir. I believe your bags were already delivered and unpacked.”

“That was the arrangement, yes.”

“Excellent. If you’ll just sign here…” The man turns an actual register to Harry and he picks up the pen. _H. Unwin-Hart,_ , Harry signs, and that same thrill shoots through his body. “I’ll have someone take you up and…”

“No need,” Harry interrupts, earning a surprised look from Eggsy. “If you could just give me the key?”

“Of course.” The clerk hands him two cards. “You are on the sixth floor, sir. Suite six-nineteen. You want to go down that corridor and up the lifts on your left.”

“Thank you.” Harry nods and tucks the key cards into his pocket. “Come along, darling.” He takes Eggsy’s hand again.

“You didn’t want an escort? You LOVE being escorted places like you was royalty,” Eggsy murmurs as they walk down the corridor. 

“Cute,” Harry remarks. “I didn’t think we needed an audience.”

“An audience?” Eggsy repeats as the lift doors open. The step in and Harry pushes the button. “For what?”

“For this.” As soon as the doors close Harry presses Eggsy against the wall of the lift, tracing his lips with his thumb before passionately kissing him.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers dazedly just before the doors open.

“I do hope so,” Harry replies. He takes Eggsy’s head and leads him down the hall. “Ah. Here we are.” Harry swipes one of the keycards and the double doors click open. “Stop,” he orders as Eggsy starts to follow him in. 

“Harry, what…”

Harry makes sure the doors will remain open as he steps back into the hall. He nods at a couple coming out of a suite down the hall. “Good evening.” He bends down and sweeps Eggsy into his arms, Eggsy looping his hands around Harry’s neck at the last minute. “Wedding day,” he informs the middle-aged couple. “I do hope you’ve brought earplugs. Have a good evening.” He carries Eggsy over the threshold and kicks both doors shut. 

“Harry! What the actual fuck!” Eggsy says between giggles. 

“I wanted to carry you to the bedroom, but the suite is a bit larger than I expected. Would you be horribly disappointed if I put you down here?”

“No! Put me down now, you idiot! Your back!”

Harry carefully lowers Eggsy to the ground and kisses him again. “Hello, Mr. Unwin-Hart.”

“Hello, Mr. Unwin-Hart.” Eggsy kisses him and then looks around his arm. “Holy fuck.”

“I know. Isn’t it lovely?” Harry asks dreamily.

“Not that. I mean, yeah, that’s lovely and I’m still wrapping my head around the fact that you put my name with yours forever, but I meant THAT.” Eggsy points. “What IS this place?”

Harry steps aside so Eggsy can literally tiptoe into a beautiful living room. “This is the only place worthy of our wedding night, of course. I wanted something we would never forget.”

“Never forget…try never leave. I am never leaving this suite.” Eggsy runs a hand over the back of a chair. “I’m afraid to sit…or touch…or look.”

“Well, you will just have to sit on only me, touch only me, and look at only me.” Harry slowly undoes his tie. “If that’s not too difficult for you.”

“It…no,” Eggsy whispers. His eyes follow the deft movements of Harry’s finger through the silk. Harry allows the ends to dangle around his neck while he undoes three buttons of his shirt. Eggsy actually whimpers. 

“Why don’t we go freshen up a bit?” Harry suggests. “It looks like the bath is…ah. Down here.” He walks through the living room.

“Freshen up to get dirty, yeah, that makes sense.” Eggsy skids to a stop inside the beautiful silver and black bath. “Are those marble countertops?” He reaches out one finger.

“I do believe they are.” Harry smiles as he sees his toiletry bag on the counter. “Forgive me, but I have a bit of champagne aftertaste in my mouth. I’m going to brush my teeth.”

“Yeah, you do that.” Eggsy stumbles out into the bedroom. “Ho-ly fuck,” Harry hears, followed by the thump of Eggsy’s dress shoes flying across the room and landing hopefully in a safe place. “Windows…what a view.”

Harry washes his hands and follows the noise into the bedroom. Eggsy all but has his nose pressed against a beautiful bank of windows looking out over the city. His jacket is neatly hung up on a chair and thankfully his shoes are out of harm’s way. “Yes, the view is quite stunning from here,” Harry murmurs, walking up behind him.

“You are corny and I love it,” Eggsy says, turning away from the window.

“And I love you.” Harry picks up one of Eggsy’s hands, kisses the palm, and then undoes the cufflink as he kisses Eggsy’s lips. He repeats the action on the other hand and drops the cufflinks into Eggsy’s palm. “Not nearly as nice as mine, I’m afraid. A handsome young man gave them to me for my wedding day.” Harry undoes the cufflinks in question and places them safely inside his jacket pocket before removing it and hanging it in the closet. 

“That was nice of him.” Eggsy starts to flick open the buttons of his shirt. “Tell me, Harry, did he…” His eyes fall on the pillows. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Harry sits on a chair to untie his shoes.

“The box on the bed.”

“I don’t know. Perhaps you should open it and see.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says with an eye roll, but he picks up the box and opens it. “What…oh, Harry.” Eggsy pulls out a shimmering silver bracelet. 

Harry tucks his socks into his shoes and slides them under the chair before walking over to Eggsy. “The twinkles are diamond dust,” he informs Eggsy as he hooks the bracelet around Eggsy’s wrist. 

“This is beautiful. And expensive. You didn’t have to do this, Harry. You already gave me…”

Harry kisses him quiet. “Price doesn’t matter. The occasion doesn’t matter. This is the first of many ‘just because’ gifts, my darling boy.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers, wrapping himself around Harry and snogging him until he almost can’t breathe. “Speaking of gifts,” Eggsy murmurs, burrowing into the open part of Harry’s shirt and licking up his sternum. “I do believe you’re wearing one of mine.”

“That could possibly be true.” Harry steps away from Eggsy to remove his waistcoat, which he puts on another hanger. He then removes his belt and puts that on the chair. By the time he turns around Eggsy is actually standing in his shirt and pants. “Really, Eggsy. Eager, are we?”

“You better fucking believe it. I wanted to be ahead of the game so I could watch you.” Eggsy sits at the foot of the bed and unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way.

Harry decides to give Eggsy the show he so obviously wants. He slowly unbuttons the shirt, spreading the fabric apart as soon as the last button is open. He then slides his hands up his own chest, grabs the shirt on each side, and slowly twists himself out of it. Eggsy licks his lips and smiles. “What if I told you I removed the garter in the bath while you were out here?”

“I’d say you’re a liar,” Eggsy replies. “Because I know my husband wouldn’t do that to me.”

There’s that thrill again. _Husband_. “You are correct,” Harry replies. Harry hangs up the shirt properly before returning to the bed. He undoes the button and flies of his trousers, eyes never leaving Eggsy’s face. He slowly pushes at the trousers and allows them to slide down before carefully stepping out of them. The wisp of satin and lace is still neatly tucked around his left thigh a few inches above the knee.

“Oh,” Eggsy says. “Fuck me that’s hot. I thought…I mean, I hoped you’d wear it because I asked you to, but I was sorta afraid you wouldn’t cuz it wasn’t manly or whatever.”

“Eggsy darling, there is no such thing as ‘manly’ in my world. Certain people like certain things. I have never been interested in wearing lingerie, but as you said, you asked me to do this and the last thing in the world I ever wish to do is disappoint you.”

Eggsy grins up at him. “Figured as much, but I still worried a little.” He reaches out and caresses Harry’s leg before running his finger under the garter. 

“I MUST ask…where in the world did you get it?” Harry runs his hand through Eggsy’s hair, working out the product and returning the locks to their usual soft state. “It’s not like you could run out and find one after leaving the house last night.”

“Gag gift, believe it or not. From Jamal. Had it in my bag of stuff at his place, and found it when I got back. Dropped it off early this morning.” Eggsy leans in and plants a line of kisses along the elastic of Harry’s pants. “From what you was saying last night, though, lingerie is pretty tame compared to what else you got up to.”

“Oh, don’t remind me of what I told you last night.” Harry’s insecurities wiggle their way around the joy of his wedding day, needling at his heart once more.

“Harry, I don’t care. I really don’t. I’m not some innocent virgin here. Actually...now that I know the truth about you, that you ain’t some prim and proper aristocratic gent? We are gonna have some fun.”

“Eggsy, there is no need to put on an act for me.”

“Harry, it ain’t no act.” Eggsy slowly stands, allowing his hand to slide up from the garter and over the bulge between Harry’s legs. “I been behaving for you, trying to be the kind of man a proper gent like you would want. The kind of man who is pretty vanilla in the bedroom, who doesn’t do anything more than what his proper gent expects. But now that I know you AIN’T no prim and proper gent?” Eggsy’s grin is wicked. “All bets are off.” He pulls Harry down into a kiss, hands sliding around to knead at Harry’s arse. “I know you was having a meltdown last night, but I’m sorta glad it happened. Because now we can be ourselves, no need to hide anything we might need or…want.” Eggsy’s hand moves around to cup Harry’s hardening cock, fondling his balls through the thin fabric of his pants.

“Christ,” Harry whispers. “Have I created a monster?”

“Fuck no, Harry.” Eggsy writhes a bit and his shirt slides down to his elbows and onto the bed. He shoves it to the floor. “This monster’s been here all the time.” Eggsy gets on his knees at Harry’s feet. He looks up at Harry, leans in, and daintily catches the garter in his teeth. He arches his back, tilts a bit, and then he’s sliding the garter down Harry’s leg to his ankle. With his teeth.

Harry’s funeral just might be the day after his wedding.

He yanks Eggsy up to his feet and kisses him hard, their hands roaming anywhere they can reach. Eggsy pushes at the waist of Harry’s pants, whining when they catch on the jutting length of Harry’s erection. “Wait, darling,” Harry gasps, teeth working the tasty meat of Eggsy’s throat. “Let’s…I’m fairly certain they didn’t unpack the lubricant. This isn’t THAT sort of hotel.”

Eggsy laughs out loud. “You’re probably right.” They both head for their bags, look at each other, and he laughs again. “Guess we’re definitely prepared.”

“I believe you’re right.” Harry puts his bottle back and carefully works his pants around his aching cock. He strokes it a few times, tugging at his balls for good measure. Eggsy almost drops his bottle as he watches, juggling it a bit before catching it just in time. Eggsy drops his own pants as well, letting them hook onto his foot so he can fling them across the room with a flick of his ankle. “So talented,” Harry remarks wryly.

Eggsy crawls onto the bed. “Why don’t you come over here and I’ll show you how talented I am?”

Harry growls and does some crawling of his own. He shoves Eggsy onto his back and proceeds to creep up from the foot of the bed, strategically placing kisses, bites and drags of the tongue wherever thinks appropriate. Eggsy moans and fists the duvet in both hands. Harry spends an extraordinarily long amount of time on the head of Eggsy’s cock, licking around it, under it, but never over the top…until the first drops start to slide from the slit. He growls and licks them away. “I shall never get tired of this, the way your body reacts to me.”

“Can’t help it…you got my body on autopilot,” Eggsy gasps. He pulls Harry up so he can kiss him again. “So…you really did all that crazy stuff?”

“I did.”

“Orgies.”

“Yes,” Harry says to Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Threesomes.”

“Yes.”

“With men AND women.”

“Yes,” Harry says a bit irritably.

“Did you ever let a woman peg you?” Eggsy wriggles a bit. Harry realizes he’s rubbing himself against Harry’s leg. 

Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s chest for a moment. Eggsy’s not disgusted. He’s not judgmental. He’s turned on. “I did. With a strap on bigger than either you OR I. While her husband’s cock was in my mouth.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy moans. “Been tied up?”

“Repeatedly, although after that kidnapping in Cairo about eleven years ago, that lost its charm. But if it’s something YOU would like…” Eggsy whimpers and Harry grins. “Ah…interested in having me at your mercy, are you?”

“Maybe,” Eggsy says evasively. He tilts his head, inviting Harry to continue working on the delicious mark he’d started earlier. “What’s…oh, fuck, Harry…what’s the filthiest thing you ever did?”

“Let me think.” Harry slides down to work his tongue around Eggsy’s left nipple as he reaches for the lube and wets his fingers. Eggsy instinctively bends his knees and lifts his hips a bit, and Harry starts to tease him with one finger. “Oh, I know.” Harry moves to the other nipple and concentrates on working that finger in and out.

Eggsy waits about all of eight seconds. “Well?”

“Well what?” Harry says, lapping at the nipple before sucking hard.

“Unh, Harry, you know I love that.” Eggsy’s teeth actually chatter.

“I do indeed.”

“What…what’s the filthy thing?”

“What’s the filthiest thing YOU’VE ever done?” Harry counters.

“Up until yesterday? Had two girls sucking my cock at the same time.” Harry looks up in surprise. “One time. At a party. We was drunk.”

“And why was that before yesterday?”

“Because last night I went into Jamal’s loo, stepped into the shower, and got myself off imagining you with some bloke in a barn.”

Harry growls and bites down on Eggsy’s nipple, earning a lovely howl from his husband. “The filthiest thing I’ve ever done. Probably the night I went to a party and we drew straws to see who would be the entertainment, and I lost.”

Eggsy’s hand shakes as it pets through Harry’s hair. “Entertainment? Wot, did you like, sing or something?”

“No. I had to lay naked on someone’s dining table and allow my body to be covered in the food for the evening. Layers of food everywhere.”

Eggsy clears his throat. “Like completely naked?”

“There was a napkin covering my genitals, with a hole cut out for my cock and balls. They put food everywhere, even on my prick…and sometimes they didn’t use their hands to eat the food off.”

“Jesus fuck, Harry!” Eggsy gasps, body jerking in response.

“Everyone was looking at me, and I had to pretend I didn’t care. I had to lay completely still…” Harry works a second finger in. “Even as people were eating food from my cock, or licking fruit from my nipples. At the end I was a sticky dirty mess, and then the guests licked me clean before the host fucked me over the same table.”

“Fuck, Harry, wish I coulda seen you laid out like that!” Eggsy moans.

Harry’s self-control (and rock hard cock) have had enough. He sits up, covers himself in lube, and thrusts inside without preamble. Eggsy shouts, grabbing his shoulders and digging his nails in. “You like that, do you? You like knowing that your proper gentleman of a husband was fucked in a room full of strangers? You like knowing that people admired me, enjoyed seeing a man plow me across his table?”

“I like knowing that everyone in the fucking world saw you or used you or tasted you…but that it will never happen again.” Before Harry knows it Eggsy is rolling them over and sliding his arse down onto Harry’s cock. “Because this is mine. Every fucking part of you is mine, you get me? This…” Eggsy slides a finger into Harry’s mouth and Harry obediently sucks it. “This.” He lifts off of Harry’s cock long enough to give it a few rough jerks before lowering himself down again. “All of it is mine.” He undulates over Harry, abdominal muscles rippling. “Especially this.” Eggsy leans down and bites hard over Harry’s heart, working his teeth and lips in a way that Harry knows will leave a mark.

The orgasm that eventually follows has Harry dangerously close to passing out.

An hour later they’re covered to their chins with water and bubbles in the suite’s immense sunken tub. A tiny tub-side table holds snacks and champagne flutes, and the bottle sits nearby in a bucket of ice on another table. Harry brings a glass to his husband’s lips, burying his face in Eggsy’s wet hair and kissing the top of his head. 

“Mmm, that’s good. Don’t think I’ll ever get tired of champagne,” Eggsy says. He wiggles a bit. “Sorry…didn’t mean to crush the jewels there.”

“You’re fine.” Harry sends a mental note of thanks to whoever invented a bathtub big enough for him to soak with his beautiful husband reclined against him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth sooner…about my history. I was just so ashamed. And then I kept waiting for the right time, and there WAS no right time.”

“Figures you’d decide the ‘right time’ was the night before our wedding,” Eggsy chuckles.

“Oh, be quiet.” Harry pops a piece of cheese into the laughing mouth.

Eggsy reaches for Harry’s hand, brings it to his mouth, and kisses the wedding ring. Harry smiles as the light catches the bracelet on Eggsy’s wrist. “What we said in there…I meant it, I mean, I did think it was hot, but it ain’t like…” Eggsy actually sits up and turns around to face him. “I think it’s good to have fun in the bedroom now and then, but some of that stuff you said? I ain’t never gonna be able to do that for you. I don’t think…no. I KNOW. I know I would never be able to share you with someone else.”

“Darling.” Harry pulls himself up so he can reach Eggsy and kiss him. “I don’t WANT to be shared. You are ALL I want. Just you and I, forever. I was young and stupid and wanton and selfish. I did those things without thinking about tomorrow. But now I’m living that tomorrow, and thank God I have you to share all those tomorrows with me. You are more than enough for me, and all I could ever dream of having for the rest of my life.”

“I love you, too.” They kiss for a moment and then Eggsy takes his place in front of Harry once more. “Kinda like knowing my husband is a gent on the street and a freak in the sheets.”

“Oh, my dear boy.” Harry kisses behind Eggsy’s ear. “I cannot wait to show you how true that is.”


End file.
